The Shadows Beneath
by TheGentleOne
Summary: The wizarding world isn't what it seems to be. There are new dark lords...and lots of surprises...
1. The New Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own J. K. Rowling's characters, or any other authors. All made up characters belong to me.

**A/N: Hey people! I'm sorry I haven't been updating for this account… The One wouldn't be updated anymore… I'm just going to see how this story works out. Review!**

It was humid. It was, the perfect day for celebrations. People- _wizards _-crowded the streets, throwing their hats high up into the air. Their happiness was evident on their faces. Their long enemy was dead, defeated by their shining heroes- The Golden Trio.

The perfect, golden trio. Three young wizards, fresh from Hogwarts. Brainy, bookworm Hermione Granger. Thick-headed, wizards chess champion Ronald Weasley. And the boy-who-lived. Young, brave Harry Potter.

She scoffed. That was what everybody saw in them. What the people didn't know of the battle was that all three had walked away with many, many scars. More than what was anticipated. They had learnt of horrible things along their journey. And each of them carried darkness within their hearts. How would the public react once they realized that they had another enemy to defeat? Another battle to win?

The new Dark Lord would be much more powerful than the last. More ruthless, more bloodthirsty than the weak Voldermort. Her eyes began to glow red in the dark shadows. She breathed in, imagining the scent of fear that was yet to come. She raised a hand, and her followers drew out their wands, slipping into the thick crowd. She flicked her wrist, and the sky turned dark, partially lit by the familiar Death Eater mark.

The people began to scream, filling the streets with the smell of fear, enticing her. She threw back her head and laughed. _She _was the new Dark Lord, and everyone will bow down to her. Hermione Alastor Granger, the new Dark Lord had arrived.

Harry Potter grunted as his back hit the wall of the padded room. Beads of perspiration slid down his back, further sticking his shirt to his back. It had been five years since he had moved to the muggle world to keep an eye on the new Dark Lord. Five years since he last saw Hermione. He closed his eyes, numb with pain.

What had gone wrong? Why didn't he notice the change before it was too late? He could have spotted it earlier, had he been looking. She hid her despair so well, he mused, examining his bloody knuckles. During their quest to destroy Voldermort, she had been so bright and cheery. A bitter smile twisted his lips.

It had been a hell of a surprise, having Death Eaters storm Diagon Alley in the middle of the celebration for the defeat of the deceased Dark Lord. It was unexpected, and corny. Exactly Hermione's smile. Maybe, just maybe, he could take comfort in that.

All of them had panicked when the death mark made it's presence known. And when the Death Eaters shoved through, they hid behind him. Fist clenched around his wand, he stepped forward with Ron, eyes blazing. The Death Eaters parted, revealing a cloaked figure. He had yet noticed Hermione's absence, assuming she was in a bookstore. Another mistake.

The figure stepped forward, face hidden by the cowl of the dark green cloak she wore. His fist tightened, emerald eyes hard. Her hand rose, palm facing upwards, and time stopped. Harry could feel it. Nobody moved, no sound was made. He stared at the figure in shock. A small jerk of her hand enabled him to move.

"Surprised, Harry?" her voice was soft, and musical. Wisps of Ireland wove through it, creating a picture of green fields and tall castles.

"Who are you?" She chuckled softly and began to walk towards him. "It's funny, isn't it, the fact that things can change in a second?" She tugged the cowl away and smiled at Harry. His body jerked, as if absorbing a blow. And he did. Steady brown eyes gazed at him, filled with amusement.

"Hermione." her name was breathed out, heavily laced with shock. It was impossible. She looked like Hermione, but her features were sharper. He studied her. Smooth skin covered high cheekbones, big amber brown eyes settled into place, her wide, generous mouth curved.

"Why?" Her eyes held his steadily, warm, and yet distant.

"Why? I'm not really sure myself. Although… I suppose I have the abilities to be a Dark Lord. And the guts to do what is right."

"Is that it, then? Is becoming the next Dark Lord the right thing to do? Have you forgotten the _pain _Voldermort inflicted on us?" He watched a shutter slam down in her eyes, blocking him out as a friend, inviting him in as an enemy. "I haven't forgotten one bit, Harry. I haven't forgotten the fact that Voldermort was the one who threatened my _family._" She spat the word out with hurt in every syllabus. She closed her eyes.

"I've realized over the past years that being a Dark Lord might not be such a bad thing. After all, the…package comes with a boost in powers, and a dispensable army. Their choice of fashion isn't exactly what I have in mind, but changes can always be made. All these helped me in my quest to uncover the truth about my real heritage, Harry. It made me open my eyes to the lies surrounding me.

"Did you know that I was adopted? I'm not the daughter of the Granger family. They're just illusions. It hurt to confront them. It still hurts to think about it. They are not real. They're just fucking puppets!" Tears shimmered in her eyes and she struggled to stamp down the pain.

Harry stared at her, shocked. "Hermione…"

She held out a hand. "Don't, Harry. The last thing I need is pity from you. I know that you'll have to stop me, seeing that I'm the new Dark Lord. And I'm not here to stop you from doing that. In fact, I'll enjoy the challenge. So I'm here to tell you that I look forward to kicking your ass in a few years time."

She smiled at him, dry humor in her eyes and disappeared. The people behind him began to move, puzzlement in their voices. Where had they go? Ron stepped to him and touch his elbow. "I saw everything, Harry. How can she do it? What did we do wrong?" Harry drew back and studied his face. Ron had loved Hermione. He sighed.

"We have to stop her, Ron. You know that, right?" Ron nodded, pain sketched on his haggard face. He turned abruptly and stormed into the crowd.

Harry scrubbed his face with his hand wearily. Turning, he caught the eye of Draco Malfoy. He knew instantly. Malfoy had witnessed everything. Damn.

"Potter." Malfoy inclined his head. Harry said nothing, his eyes remaining narrowed on 'The Ferret'.

"Can we talk? Privately." He added when Ron joined them. "Harry's not going anywhere without me, Ferret." Ron said tersely. A muscle ticked in Malfoy's jaw before he turned around and led the way to an alley-the same one where Hermione was hiding before her attack.

"Alright. Start talking." Harry leaned against the wall, ignoring the filth that covered it from head to toe.

"I know we haven't been on the best of terms since we first met." He ignored Ron's incredulous snort. "And I really regret the loss of the friendship. I wish to regain it. Or to regain whatever small form of 'friendship' you might offer me."

Harry stared at him, searching for a sign of amusement. "Why?" Ron asked softly.

Malfoy turned and began to pace. "I never had the intention to insult you or your family, Weasley. It was just the way of my 'family'. I was raised to hate Mudbloods. But everything changed when I saw Hermione. I had hoped that it would turn out to be a short-term crush. It turned out to be love."

Ron leaped for him. "You bastard." he snarled, holding Malfoy in a headlock. Calm silver eyes gazed at him. "I never laid a hand on her, if that's what you want to know. Neither did I confess my love for her."

The regret, and the pain in his eyes stopped Ron from bashing him. Watching him cautiously, Ron eased off.

"So what's your plan, Malfoy?" Draco looked at Harry, a wry smile on his pale face.

A knock interrupted Harry's trip down memory lane. He sighed and pushed himself up. "C'mon in."

Ginny poked her head in, smiling widely. "Draco's back." She all but sang. Harry raised a brow and followed her out of the room. "You know, if I was any other man, I would beat Draco into a bloody pulp if his absence is what it takes to put that expression on your lovely face." Harry teased as they entered the living room.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. Don't tease my sister like that. For Merlin's sake." Ron moved towards the small bar they had built.

Harry grinned and sat next to Draco on the sofa. "So…?" Draco stared at Harry over the rim of the wineglass in his hand.

"I found her." A slow smile dominated his face as he lifted the wineglass in a mock salute. Ginny squealed and grabbed her brother in a hug. Harry couldn't keep the big grin off his face.

"Where?" Ron demanded, trying unsuccessfully to pry Ginny's arms off from his torso. "She has lots of bases, but she's currently at The Gold." Draco sipped his wine, careful to keep his face blank.

"So we need to move fast." Harry rose to pace along the room. "I'll go." Three heads snapped towards Draco. He lifted a hand to stop their arguments. "I have to. She won't be happy to see either of you guys, so I'm the safest bet."

"And what do we do when you get sent back to us in separate boxes?" Ginny snapped. Draco opened his mouth but was interrupted by wailings. Ron rose and tugged Ginny out of the room, leaving Harry and Draco alone.

It was Draco's time to pace. "I _will _go, Harry. Even if I have to tie you guys up." Harry strode to the bar and poured out a shot of whiskey.

"I'm not going to refrain you from doing what you think is right, Draco." He said quietly before downing the shot.

Draco stared into his wine. "I know I'm going to suffer, Harry. But seeing her for one last time will be worth it. When I heard of her whereabouts, I had the urge to run to where she was and drag her back here. So I can protect her from the wrath of the Gods. It scares me, this feeling. Merlin, if I knew loving her would have such a risk accompanying it, I…"

"You wouldn't have done anything to stop the feeling from taking root, Draco." Ginny handed the baby to Harry and cupped Draco's cheek in one hand. "You love her, and that's that. Nothing will change your feelings for her. Which is why you have our support."

Swamped with love, Draco stared down at her, savoring the moment. While Harry and Ron had watched him cautiously, Ginny had simply opened her arms to welcome him. Gratitude rose and he hugged her.

Severus wailed again. Chuckling, Ginny scooped him up and cooed at him. Harry met Draco's gaze levelly. Draco nodded. He would leave the next morning.


	2. Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own J. K. Rowling's characters, or any other authors. All made up characters belong to me.

**A/N: Chapter 2's up and going! Sorry for the delay. **

Hermione Alastor Granger tipped her head back and sighed. A headache pounded at her temples. She pushed her fingertips at the headache and moaned.

"A simple pill can take care of that, Hermione." Her eyes snapped open even as she smiled. "I hate pills."

Severus Snape stared at her, patiently holding out the small white pill. Hermione grimaced at it. "I can 'zap' my headache away…"

"You suck at healing spells." Grumbling, she took the offered pill and popped it into her mouth, while glaring at Severus.

His mission accomplished, he brushed his hands and sat on the chair before her huge desk and gazed out of the window behind her. Her office was surrounded with windows, each one offering a magnificent view of the world beneath them. Her heavy oak desk was placed in front of the hugest window, and its surface was covered with papers and pens.

Hermione had her hair pinned up, with no makeup applied on her face. Not that she needed any. He idly wondered how she would react to the piece of news he was about to give her.

"Draco Malfoy's in the lobby."

Her body jerked, and the pen she held fell onto the table. "What?" she whispered, reminding him of the frail woman she had so carefully built a shield around.

"Draco's in the lobby. Waiting by the fountain. He wants to see you."

Longing flickered in her eyes before it was veiled. Her expression blank, she rose. Severus followed her to the elevator, concerned. "I can accompany you down there, Hermione." She shook her head. "No, it would be best if the two of us are left alone."

His jaw clenched and he nodded. Hermione stepped into the big cart and smiled faintly at him before the doors snickered shut.

Inside the elevator, Hermione closed her eyes. She had been expecting one of them to find her, to demand to see her, but she didn't expect _him._

It had been five, long years since the last time she had seen him. And it hadn't been pretty.

The doors slid open, and she took a moment to compose herself. She stepped out of the elevator and her feet sank in the soft carpet of the lobby. She nodded to all the staff, coolly acknowledging them before dismissing them from her mind. Her palms started to sweat as she neared the fountain.

What would she feel when she saw him, she wondered. Perhaps the longing she felt back in her office. Regret, definitely. Desire? Polite indifference? Annoyance? Anger? Love? She stopped. Love. She had loved him, back then. Did she love him now?

Her fists clenched and she struggled to relax them. It would do no good if she was tense during their…meeting. A wry smile twisted her lips and she strode forward again. A tall figure stood next to the fountain, his back facing her. So he hadn't seen her yet. That was good.

"Draco." She smiled easily as he turned. And stared at the stranger. "I…ah… I'm sorry, Mister. I have mistaken you for someone else. My sincere apologies." Fighting the urge to laugh, she bit on her lip and turned.

Her body jerked again as she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. "Hermione?" Amusement laced his voice. He had witnessed the event, then. Fine. She could deal with that. She turned around slowly, a polite smile on her face. And couldn't hear anything besides the blood rushing past her ear.

He hadn't change one bit, she dimly realized. His hair was the same blond, falling in the easy waves she loved and he was a little taller. His cheekbones were still elegant, and he still looked like an angel. A banished angel.

"Come up to my office, and we'll talk." She turned around smartly, shaken inside. What had he been thinking, coming to see her? Didn't he know that once he stepped into her territory, there was no way he could step out again? Apparently, he was still the same thick-headed Draco. They stepped into the elevator, and stood in awkward silence.

To his credit, his face was completely blank. Annoyance rose and she stamped it down. She didn't need annoyance or any other feelings to distract her. Her eyes went flat, distant as the doors opened and she stepped out.

Severus was nowhere in sight. She walked over to her desk and sat, tilting her head slightly at the comfy chairs in front of her. He sank into them, eyes on hers.

"Would you like some refreshments, Draco? Perhaps some coffee? Tea?" her tone was polite, her eyes distant.

If she could be cold, so could he. His eyes narrowed, and he smiled. "Coffee would be fine."

Taking his cue, Severus wheeled in a cart loaded with teapots. "Any sugar for you, Draco?" Draco's eyes widened and he whipped around.

Severus smiled at him, holding out a cup to Hermione. She took it, and carefully looked at Draco. He wasn't so indifferent now, she thought smugly. It was small of her, she admitted, but it was the best reaction she could get out of him.

"How…?" She sipped her coffee and set it down on the table. Severus stood beside her. Draco's eyes flickered at the movement.

"I assume you're asking about his…appearance from the dead? It's simple, actually. He didn't die. The Severus you thought had died was simply a puppet. Someone unimportant. His acting skills, though, were excellent."

"But Harry… His memories…"

"Ah, yes. The memories are true, Draco. As to how we did it… You can't be trusted to be given the information. But enough of this. Why are you here, Draco?"

"The Order sent me here to negotiate with you. We hope that you will stop blurring the lines between the muggles and wizards." Hermione stared at him, and chuckled.

"Blurring the lines? Is that what I'm doing? I didn't realize that, Draco. And if I stop blurring the lines altogether, maybe Santa Claus will come and visit me."

Heat flared into his eyes and he clenched his fist. "I don't remember you being so sarcastic, Hermione."

Her stomach rolled and she kept her eyes steady on his. "People change, Malfoy." She rose.

"You do know that by coming here, you place your life in my hand, don't you." A statement, not a question. He nodded. "Good. Makes my work less complicated. Severus."

Severus stepped to Draco and pressed a syringe to his arm. Draco barely flinched. "A tracking device, as well as to prevent you from escaping." She said mildly, turning to face the view behind her.

"I have only a month to persuade you to stop blurring the lines, Hermione. When the month is up, the Order is going to attack you. Consequences be damned."

Hermione shrugged slightly. "Are you guys that foolish to actually believe that I can be defeated?"

Her phone rang, and she took the call. "Yeah?"

She listened with dread, and excitement. This could be a chance to show Draco why she was fighting against the wizarding world. "I'll be there."

She turned back, eyes grim. "It's an attack. Severus. Draco, come along."

They stepped into the elevator again, but not to the lobby. It was to the car park.

"An attack?"

She grinned at Severus. "You'll see, Draco. Maybe you'll understand our purpose too."

The doors opened, and they stepped into the car park. She headed towards a sleek machine with two wheels while Severus slid into a BMW. Draco paused.

"You're with me, Malfoy." He blinked at Hermione. She grinned again and patted the seat. Resigned, he hopped on behind her.

"Ready?" she yelled over the rumble of the engine. She took off without waiting for his reply.

Draco held onto her waist for his life. She drove like a maniac, snaking her way into the traffic, flipping the answering horns with the bird and took a corner too fast, leaning to her right. Draco swore that if he reached out just a centimeter, he could scrap his hand against the pavement.

"Fun, isn't it?" he didn't answer, instead clutching her waist tighter. She chuckled and sped up.

A few seconds later, she braked. He barely managed to stumble off the two-wheeler. The BMW pulled up beside them. Someone clapped his back. "You did fine, Malfoy. Better than others." Severus.

Draco straightened and gazed at his surroundings. They were in a middle of nowhere, surrounded by buildings. Hermione took the long black coat Severus offered and shrugged it on before pulling black gloves on. Severus did the same.

"You're already dressed in black, so it doesn't really matter." Severus turned to the vehicles and lifted his hands. They disappeared. "That ought to hide them from greedy hands until we come back."

"_If _we come back." Hermione corrected as she sauntered towards one of the pale grey buildings.

They followed her into the small building. It was dark inside, and it was quiet. Too quiet. "Here. Follow me." Hermione tugged him towards the stairs. They crept up, senses on alert, ready for something to happen.

They climbed up, until they reached a corridor. It was hard to tell, giving his lack of vision. They turned right, and stopped at the second door. Hermione lifted her hand and the door shimmered before disappearing. He followed them in, surprised.

They stepped into another corridor, except it was flooded with lights. He squinted, and they walked to the only door. "How good are you with a dagger? Or any other weapons, beside your wand?" Severus hissed.

"I can manage a sword." Draco replied, frowning.

"That's better than nothing." Hermione held out a palm and a sword appeared out of thin air. She handed it to him. He tested its weight and nodded, pleased.

"Keep very silent when we go in, understand? The bad guys are the ones with the very pointy teeth. The only way to kill them is to decapitate them, and set them on fire. So you might need your wand for the fire part. Spells won't work on them unless you chop their heads off first. Leave no remains of their bodies.

I'm going in low, on the right. Severus will be on the left. You mind going in high with me?" he shook his head, and she bared her teeth in a smile, drawing out small daggers.

"Good. Attack when I give the signal. Ready?" At their nods, she twisted the doorknobs and rolled in.

The room was pulsing red. And very noisy. A very powerful silencing charm must have been used to soundproof the room. He pressed himself against the wall, taking in the sights.

There were…demons everywhere, fighting each other or gnawing at bones. Their heads was red, eyes black and horns held high on their foreheads. Each was marked with different tattoos on their forearms. They snarled, grappled and gnawed.

He looked to his right, and met Hermione's eyes. A brow lifted and she nodded. With a smile, she stepped up and threw a dagger at one of the demons, embedding it into his neck. "Oops. Am I gate-crashing a party?"

A thousand heads turned towards them at once and snarled. Some ran, some slithered and some galloped towards them. Hermione lifted her hands and throwing stars snickered out from her sleeves into her waiting hands. Daggers slid from the toes of her boots and she winked at Draco before throwing herself into the crowd.

His eyes narrowed and he lifted his sword high, his wand tucked safely in his sleeve. He ran forward, and met one of the snarling demons. He swung, and met with a defending blow.

He pivoted, and jabbed his elbow into the demon's stomach. At least, he thought it was the stomach. The demon let out a wail and Draco swung again, this time aiming for its head. It rolled, and Draco whipped out his wand. It burst into flames, and more demons rushed at him. He swung, pivoted, jabbed, butted, and kicked. Beads of perspiration slid down his back and he ignored it, concentrating on moving to the other end of the small room.

A demon on his right snarled and hissed before trying to bite his arm. Its head rolled. Draco's eyes met Severus's. "Don't let it bite you." He disappeared.

For what seemed like the millionth time, he lifted his sword and ducked as a demon's fist swung towards his head. He chopped off limbs and heads before setting them on fire.

The demons stopped suddenly, and backed from him, their mouths closed. Wary, Draco looked to his left. And his heart nearly stopped.

"Don't move." Severus was at his right, his hand on Draco's arm for support. Hermione was on a platform in the middle of the room, facing another demon.

This demon was different from the rest. Its head was blue, and his eyes yellow. Power surrounded him.

"Alastor." It hissed, a forked tongue flicking out.

"I see you're still as gross as ever, Victor. What message does he want you to deliver now?"

Victor smirked and gazed down at his army. "You've taken quite a chunk out of my recruits, Alastor. Is that someone new?" he stared at Draco.

Hermione tried to ignore the fear that rose in her when he mentioned Draco. "He's no one important. What does he want to tell me?"

Relied coursed through her as he turned back to her, Draco forgotten. If he had even suspected that she had feelings for him…

"It's the usual, _Hermione. _But this time, he's much more impatient. If you don't do as he asks, there will be dire consequences-on you, and your _family._"

Victor disappeared, bringing his demons with him. Severus ran up to Hermione. He gathered her close, and murmured in her ear. She nodded, and walked towards Draco. Her coat was tattered, and her hair was in a mess. Other than that, she seemed uninjured.

"Good job, Malfoy." She nodded at him and headed for the door. It slammed open, and light spilled in. Draco lifted his sword. Severus shook his head and stepped forward.

"Erika. Joles. Nick. Stephanie. Chase." He inclined his head at each of them. Hermione brushed past them, her spine rigid. "You're late." Anger dripped from her words, and Joles lifted his eyebrow.

"She's pissed off. Damn it Chase. I told you to hurry!" Erika hurried after Hermione. Chase lifted his hands in defense and grinned at Draco.

"Finally. The legendary Malfoy. Great to see you, dude." The Russian man held his hand out and Draco took it hesitantly. Severus strode towards the door without a comment.

"Man. Both of them are pissed off. Guess Victor the Creep was here." Stephanie sighed and followed Severus.

"Nick's the silent one, Drake. Don't mind me calling you Drake right? Great! We'll fill you in on what had happened along the trip back to our hideout. And don't worry. Erika's driving, not Hermione." Chase slung an arm over Draco's shoulders and chatted comfortably as they made their way out.


	3. Explainations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's characters, or any other authors. The rest, belongs to me.

**A/N: Okay. Time to tidy things up here. Time to explain stuff. Oh. And Rega1009, I may be re-writing The One again. Sorry this chapter's shorter…**

Draco sat on the soft leather chair in between Chase and Stephanie. The small BMW's interior was charmed to be big enough to fit all of them inside. Joles sat next to the window opposite him, admiring the small pistol he held.

Nick sat next to Joles, his cap pulled low over his eyes, with his hands folded across his chest. Severus held himself rigidly, his eyes flat and frigid on Chase.

The door to the small vehicle opened and Erika entered. She squeezed herself next to Joles and looked solemnly at the people who gaped at her.

"Shit." Chase hurriedly pulled the seat belt over himself. The rest scrambled to do the same. The engine rumbled to life, and the car squealed off.

"Why the hell did you let Hermione take the wheel?" Chase yelled at Erika. They tipped to the right with the car and held onto each other for their lives.

"She practically shoved me out! I had no choice!" The privacy screen between the passengers and the driver slid open, and Hermione grinned at them.

"Eyes on the road!" Chase screamed and shoved Hermione's head back into position. Eyes narrowed, she turned back and lifted her hands off the wheel defiantly. The car spun in a full circle.

She grinned again and pressed a button. The car lifted off the ground, and Draco watched with wonder as the car flew beside a small bird. It squawked and hurriedly flew off in the opposite direction.

"Goddamn it!" Chase swore as the privacy screen slid shut.

The Russian turned to Draco and smiled faintly, pale. "She's pissed off, alright. I bet you want to know what happened back there in the building?"

The BMW screeched left, and Chase grunted as he was flung against Stephanie. She pushed him back and curled her fingers around the door knob. Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"Geez. The things back there? They're Demons. Nasty little things. Worse than vampires and werewolves. No offense," he added, nodding to Nick.

Nick continued to stare out at the window. Chase sighed.

"They feast on the souls of humans. Pregnant ladies, young children and babies are their preferred choice. They first suck out the blood-or they let them bleed dry, and slowly feast on the soul. Don't know how, but it seems they _suck _the souls into their body, you know? Rumor has it that they're actually collecting the souls to pacify their master once he returns."

"Victor?"

"Nah, Victor's not their master. It's another dude. Ancient dude. Victor's just in charge of the mob. And he's there for show. Hermione hates him, and he hates her. Mutual feelings. Anyway, the Demons can't be killed unless you burn their decapitated head and body. No magic can be used to decapitate them, which is why we have to settle on swords, guns, laser guns, and stars. The Demons have different bodies, as you would have seen. But their heads are the same, which makes no improvements to how great they look.

"Which reminds me. This pretty blond with the sky blue eyes? She is Erika, our peacemaker, and safe driver. " Erika looked up and smiled at Draco. He smiled in return.

"This bulky blond here? Name's Joles. He's in charge of fine-tuning our weapons." Joles grunted as he pocketed the gun and grinned at Draco, revealing quite a number of missing teeth.

"Stephanie's the brunette. Our best healer, and she's pretty strict on cleanliness in our headquarters. A single strand of hair falls out from your scalp and onto her precious floor, you're dead. She'll kill you before you can squeak." Stephanie offered him her hand, lips curving. Draco accepted it.

"This silent dude here? He's Nick. I introduced you to him earlier." Nick stared at Draco and twitched his fingers towards Stephanie. Draco shrugged.

They screeched to a stop, and Chase stumbled out, slightly green. Stephanie smiled at him, and flicking her brown hair over her shoulder, climbed out of the vehicle. Draco met Nick's glare with a wry smile.

Hermione stood at the sidewalk, hands on her hips and her teeth bared in a smile as she gazed at Chase, who was bent at the waist, dry heaving into the drain.

Draco looked at his surroundings while Stephanie stood at his side. She moved closer, and Draco barely shifted. "Nice view, isn't it?" her soft voice held whispers of Texas in it. "Yeah." He looked at the Statue of Liberty and sniffed at the faint smell of lemons.

His head spun, and he lifted a hand to it. "What…?" confused, he looked to Stephanie, and blinked at the small spray can she held. "I'm sorry, Draco." It was the last thing he heard before sliding into darkness.

Hermione blew out a breath as Draco lay slumped in Chase's arms. "That was fast." Stephanie slid the can into the big pocket of her coat. "I gave him an extra dose, so he shouldn't wake up 'til we're back at Headquarters. Maybe he'll sleep a little while longer."

Chase grunted as he shoved Draco into the BMW. "That extra dose made him weigh seventy pounds heavier."

Hermione laughed and climbed in after Nick. She winked at him before turning to the window.

Severus shoved the privacy screen up and started the engine. Chase grumbled as he pulled Draco up into a sitting position to allow space for Joles.

"What did Victor want, Hermione?" Erika asked, stretching out her legs.

"The usual. Us to surrender to him, and to assist Cronus in escaping. The threat was the same too. 'There will be dire consequences on you and your family'" She quoted in a high voice.

Chase chuckled and entwined his leg with Erika's.

"How's the weapons coming along, Joles?" Erika asked, shoving Chase's legs away from hers.

"Great. Here." Teeth bared, he pulled throwing stars, whips, swords, pistols and boomerangs out from his trench coat.

"I don't know how the heck you hide those in that lousy coat of yours." Chase grumbled as he snatched the pistols from Joles.

"I'm an expert on it." Joles replied as he handed the whips to Erika.

"This is awesome, Joles. Better than what I had anticipated." Stephanie took the boomerangs with shining eyes.

Hermione chuckled as she examined her throwing stars. She touched the sharp end of a tip with the lightest touch and her eyebrows rose as blood welled from her thumb.

"Like it? It was sharpened until a mere touch at it can prick you." pleased with himself, Joles settled back into his seat.

Erika hummed under her breath as she tested the weight of her whips. "What's so special about the newly improved weapons? Besides its sharpness."

"Nothing! Haha! Isn't it just _great_?" Joles grinned expectantly at them.

With faint murmurs and agreements, his teammates slipped their weapons back into their coats. Crestfallen, Joles watched their indifference with a pout.

Hermione chuckled and gazed at the scenery zooming past. Her emotions were still a wreck. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was in no mood to pick her emotions apart and analyze them carefully. Within seconds, she slid deeply into sleep.

"She must be tired to not feel the prick." Joles commented as he took out his axe from a pocket of his coat and examined it.

Stephanie slid the needle back into the pockets of her jeans. "It had to be done anyway. She needs rest before the interrogation." She slipped her hand into Nick's and felt him stiffen before relaxing. His fingers curled around hers protectively. Contented, she laid her head on his shoulders.

"What is he doing here, after five years of silence?" Chase nodded towards the slumped figure of Malfoy.

"He claimed that the Order sent him. Which is most likely the truth. Harry has plans to attack us within four weeks. Draco was sent here to stop us from revealing the wizarding world to the muggles." Severus said from the front.

"Huh. This is getting more complicated, then. I really hate the ending of this story." Chase gazed at Erika, sorrow in his eyes.

"We hate it too, but it has to be done, Chase. We can do nothing to stop it. We were damned, and were sent to look for Hermione. We found her, and were saved. We owe her our lives." Stephanie fingered the small ruby hanging from her necklace. The rest did the same and stared at the core of their existence, deep in thought.

"They love each other." Pained, Chase looked at Joles. "But it can't be helped. Hermione _has _to die after this battle, which is why she cannot confess her love for Malfoy. If she does, he will be killed by Cronus, and Zeus will…"

They gazed at the sleeping pair, sorrow in their hearts, for each of them will be incomplete without the other.


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own J. K. Rowling's characters, or any other authors. All made up characters belong to me.

**A/N: Chapter 3 up. Sorry for the long delay. Enjoy!**

He woke up to hear voices. They surrounded him, murmuring, gentle. He tensed. A hand touched his cheek, and he opened his eyes. A lady smiled at him, her golden brown eyes twinkling at him.

"You're awake." She turned to the small glass table next to her and arranged the flowers in the delicate vase. He frowned.

"Relax. This is just a dream, nothing more." Her voice was warm and rich, with royalty tinting it.

"This dream is too weird to be one." He answered dryly. She chuckled. "You're right. You humans do not remember most of your dreams, even when you struggle to. So this…meeting is not a dream. It is…how do you explain it? This conversation is happening even while you are unconscious in the four wheel vehicle."

"The BMW? Ah. That's right. They drugged me." He scowled at the white wall.

She chuckled again, and turned to face him. "It _is _wrong of Hermione and her friends to drug you, but-"

A man stepped through the white door. "Is he awake?" Impatience rang in his voice. He moved to join the woman. His shoulders were wide, his skin golden. His eyes were ice-blue, his hair jet black.

"We're running out of time, Hera. Any longer and Herms will find out." He glanced at the clock.

She chuckled again and looked at Draco. "Hermione didn't tell you _all _about the battle between them and the demons. There's much more to that."

"It was obvious."

"It is not us who will tell you what is amiss. It has to be Hermione. However, it will not be easy for her. You must pry the truth out of her, no matter what."

The white room began to darken, and whirl. Her golden hair whipped around her delicate face, her eyes intense. The man stood next to her, eyes grim.

"He'll know that we've visited you, and he'll want to know why. The journey you face will be difficult. Very difficult."

He was dragged from the pearly white room into amber brown eyes.

"What the hell did they tell you?" Hermione demanded, her fist dangerously close to his face. Draco lifted his gaze from her fist to her eyes. "I'll tell you, if you just back up a little bit."

Eyes narrowed, she slowly backed off. With a grunt, he sat up and slowly took in his surroundings. This time, the room wasn't white, but sea blue. An oak table was next to the small bed, and soft music twinkled in the air. He circled his head on his neck and studied her.

Her eyes sparkled with temper, her cheeks rosy.

"Well, Malfoy?" He stood and faced her. "Perhaps I will be more…willing to talk if you tell me why you drugged me."

Lips pursed, she sat on the corner of the bed. "It was to keep you from knowing our Headquarters' location. Now then, what did they tell you?"

He told her, and saw emotions flicker across her face, only to disappear. Only the anger remained.

"Goddamn it. What the hell were they thinking? Talking to you will put _him _on alert. And he'll find out how you're connected to me. Not good. Not good at all." She muttered to herself, rising to pace.

Christ, she was still beautiful. Was it any wonder that he still loved her, even when she joined the dark side?

"Malfoy." She snapped. His eyebrow arched in response. "Did they tell you anything else? Anything that sounded important?"

Before he could say anything, the door burst open, and Chase ambled in. "So the dragon's awake. Welcome to Headquarters, Draco. We hope you enjoyed your…ride here."

Hermione blew out a frustrated breath and headed for the door. "Don't tell them a single word, Malfoy." She warned before slamming the door behind her.

Chase grinned as the rest of the gang crept into the room. "Now then, Malfoy. Spill the beans…"

Hermione kicked her desk before whirling around to face Severus and the grinning man. "What the hell were they thinking?" she demanded again.

"Why don't you ask them directly?" Severus asked mildly. The man's grin broadened and he slipped an arm around Severus' waist.

Hermione's eyes glinted with determination. "They wouldn't answer me, however… HERMES!" she yelled at the ceiling.

There was a flutter in the air, and an angel appeared, smiling gently.

"What can I do for you, Hermione of Dwaivyne?" he asked softly. He was dressed in a white robe, his hair blond, eyes smoky blue. His eyes were deceptively gentle.

"Tell me why they talked to Malfoy, against my request." She ordered, scowling at Severus who in turn glowered at the grinning man whose attention was on the handsome angel.

Hermes shrugged. "I don't know what they were thinking of, going to Malfoy. I mean, if they did, they are just offering Malfoy to Cronus."

"I figured that out long ago," she said sarcastically. Hermes simply raised a brow.

Groaning with defeat, she slumped onto the sofa. "What games are you guys playing?" She asked as she looked at the transparent ceiling. The clouds above her rolled past gently, and she muffled her scream in a pillow.

Hermes sat beside her, and grinned at the two men. "Relax, Hermione. They wouldn't do anything foolish. How are you?"

She sat up, her eyes solemn. "Fine. How long do I have left?"

"Two weeks, at most."

She closed her eyes. It was barely enough. Draco's face flashed through her mind, and the now familiar pain rose. She had to banish all of her feelings for him; it would only hinder her.

Steadier, she turned, her eyes glinting with determination. "We start training tomorrow."

Draco studied Hermione again, trying to figure out who she really was. She seemed so secretive, and her mind was closed to him. He fingered the button in his pocket. She had dropped it on the Hogwarts train, on their first day of school, after she had slipped out from Potter's compartment. Even then, he was infatuated with her.

He had tried to befriend her, but she had rejected him straight out. He chuckled as he remembered how she had glared at him before turning her nose up at him. He had been insulted, and had looked around to see if there were any witnesses to the little scene.

Being a Malfoy, he insulted her every time she turned around. The first time he had called her a Mudblood, he was sick with guilt for three days. Not even the image of Weasley throwing up slugs helped him.

The pain of calling her with that filthy name did not diminish over time; instead, it intensified. And in their fourth year, he nearly murdered Victor Krum for asking her to the Yule Ball.

He sighed as he dropped the button back into his pocket and picked at his food. Severus glanced at him, his expression unreadable, his shoulders tensed. Draco raised a brow. Knowing Severus, something exciting or surprising would be happening soon, seeing the way he was holding his fork and stabbing at his steak.

Hermione glanced up from her plate and grinned at Severus. He frowned at her. She winked at him and turned her attention back to her steak. She felt Draco's eyes on her. He had been staring at her for the past half hour with a small frown on his face.

She delicately cut into her steak and took a small bite. As she savored its taste, she thought of what was going to happen and allowed herself a small grin. She glanced up again, caught Severus's eye and nodded slightly. His eyes widened, and began to cut more vigorously into his steak.

Swallowing a chuckle, she reached for her wineglass. Chase raised a brow at her and again, she nodded. He grinned, and nudged Stephanie, who in turn shoved an elbow into Nick's gut, who kicked Joles, who tapped Erika on her shoulder.

They looked up expectantly, identical grins on their faces. Hermione cleared her throat, and Draco looked up, the frown still on his face. Hermione smiled at him. "Draco, I believe we still have someone who is waiting to be introduced to you."

He stared at her. "Charlie?" she called out. His eyes widened at the name. A grinning man stepped through the kitchen door, his red hair prominent. "Hullo Malfoy."

"Weasley." Eyes still wide, Draco stood up. Charlie walked to him and clapped him on his back before sitting on the vacant chair next to a scowling Severus.

"But… We thought you died in the war!"

Charlie chuckled and slung his arm around Severus's tense shoulders. "Oh, I did. But I was brought back to life."

"What do you mean?"

A plate with a bloody steak and a wineglass filled with blood-red wine appeared in front of Charlie. He sighed lustily before tucking in enthusiastically.

"I was hit by a dark curse which literally ripped my internal intestines apart, and made me bleed." Severus's fingers tightened on his wineglass. Charlie pried them off and held them in his lap. Draco's eyes followed the movement.

"I was very, very near death. I could feel it, tightening its grip around me." He paused, and sipped from the wineglass. Severus stroked his elbow unconsciously and pulled his hand away, flushing as he realized Draco was watching the both of them.

"And then, I blacked out. I thought I was a goner, and I wouldn't get the chance to see my family again, or confess…" his eyes slid close, and Severus rubbed circles on his back soothingly. Charlie leaned into the gesture.

"And then someone bit me-on the neck." Draco's eyes widened again. Charlie bared his teeth in reply, and his fangs glinted in the soft white light.

"Vampire." Draco breathed. Charlie saluted him with his wineglass mockingly. He noticed Draco's eyes on the liquid sloshing around in the glass. "It's blood." Draco simply raised a brow, even though he turned slightly green.

Hermione chuckled, drawing Draco's attention to her. "Now that we have this little family reunion over and done with, perhaps you would like to update us on what is happening over at your side."

Draco picked up his fork, and cut delicately into his salmon. "What would you like to know?"

"What you mean by 'blurring the lines' between muggles and the wizarding world."

He picked up his wineglass and took a sip, contemplating over how much information he could give Hermione.

"You have been exposing our…activities to the Muggles by suggesting that perhaps some unknown 'greater' force is the reason to why so many…unfortunate things have been happening in the world, like the recent accident regarding New York City."

Hermione's hand tightened around her fork. "It _is _due to the Wizarding World that New York City was almost submerged. I merely suggested that the reason behind the event is perhaps by the Wizarding World. If you are actually accusing us of 'blurring the lines between the Muggles and the Wizarding World' by using this event as a reason, then perhaps you should get your facts right."

Hermione left the room, with Severus hurrying after her. Draco sipped his wine again, his mind calculating on how much she would actually believe the reason he had given her before she realized the truth.

"It's not so simple as that, is it, Malfoy?" Charlie asked, gazing thoughtfully at Draco. Draco barely spared him a glance as he continued eating, thinking of how Harry would react to Charlie being a vampire.


	5. The Reveal

Disclaimer: I do not own J. K. Rowling's characters, or any other authors. All made up characters belong to me.

**A/N: Well. Another chapter. Sorry for the slow update. I guess you can say I'm not that good with it? **** Hobey-Ho, Travellers.**

She slid into sleep, and into nightmares. Images wove in her mind, blurring from one into the next. She shifted on the bed, restless by the images, and the emotions it evoked in her. She moaned as she watched Draco walking away from her, his face contorted by disgust and rage. She pleaded, and begged for him to return to him, but he didn't spare a single glance.

She whimpered in her sleep, and Draco sat up in the chair next to her bed. All thoughts of sleep fled from his head as he rushed to her bed. Hermione whimpered again, and clutched at the bed covers. Fear was a bitter taste in his mouth. He gathered Hermione in his arms and started rocking and murmured soothingly.

She soon quieted after that, and the door to her bedroom opened to reveal a haggard looking Severus Snape. Draco froze even as Snape stared him with his mouth opened. Charlie appeared behind Severus, his hair mussed from sleep. His brow cocked at the sight of Draco and amusement lit up in his eyes.

Draco's previous mentor stared hard at the former before turning around abruptly, the demand for Draco to follow him obvious. Draco smoothed Hermione's hair back from her face before rising, leaving Charlie to look after her, even as it stung his pride to do so.

He entered the living room to see the potions teacher pour brandy into a snifter. He motioned Draco to sit on the couch. He did so, while watching him warily.

"How long have you been watching her sleep?"

"Ever since I arrived."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

The former professor shoved himself away from the wall and stared at Malfoy. "Then tell me this, Draco," his voice low and sharp, "why are you protesting against her course of action?"

"I-"

Charlie appeared out of nowhere and wrapped an arm around Serverus' waist.

"Let me ask you something, Malfoy. Who was the one who first approached the Order about the…problems we've been inflicting?"

"Kingsley."

Charlie snorted at that and nuzzled Severus' throat. "Told ya so," he muttered before turning his attention to Draco.

"You love Hermione, but you don't understand her. I don't know how and why someone would love somebody else but not understand him."

"Then _help _me understand Hermione's actions! I thought we would be…normal after the War, but she announced to the whole wizarding world that she was the new Dark Lord, and disappeared!"

This time it was Severus who snorted. "Do you even know why Kingsley's so anxious to stop us from telling the muggles that magic and wizards exist? Think about it, Draco." He leaned forward, black eyes bright. "Telling the muggles that _we _exist can only result in one thing: more muggle-borns! The number of muggle-borns will increase, surging past the number of pure-bloods. If this happens, the wizarding world will be made up of muggle-borns and squibs, and not pure-bloods. The pure-bloods no longer be revered; in fact, magical bloodlines will become irrelevant, and Muggle-borns will hold a higher status than Pure-bloods!

"Us blurring the line between the muggle and the wizarding world will result in the muggles being considered as important, and the two worlds will work together. _Think _about it, Draco! The reason why Kingsley wants us to stop what we're doing is because-"

"He wants to remain as the Minister of Britain's wizarding world." Draco murmured, "And if you guys succeed in dissolving the line, his power as Minister wouldn't be relevant anymore. He will lose his authority as a political figure in the wizarding world, and as-"

"A Pure-blood," Charlie finished, baring his fangs.

"Oh God. Oh God," Draco's head dropped onto his arms. He heard Severus muttered about how he was so dense to not realize the truth until now. A retort leapt to his tongue, but he held it in. He wasn't as dense as Severus deemed him to be, he reassured himself, he was simply too focused on finding Hermione to think about what Kingsley had said, and had readily accepted any excuse to look for Hermione.

"I have to tell Potter about this." He said, raising his head. Severus stared at him again, a muscle ticking in his jaw before nodding abruptly.

"The floo is open for your uses. You can only use it to call for Harry and the rest. If they want to come here, they'll need Hermione's permission." At Charlie's words, the fireplace roared to life, orange flames licking at the wood.

"Thank you," Draco held the Weasley's eyes for a moment. The latter nodded, before gently pushing Severus out of the room.

"Oh, and I will really appreciate it if you don't tell the rest about Severus and I. We prefer to give them a…surprise." Charlie added as he stepped out into the corridor.

Draco stared at the empty doorway and turned back to the floo. He knelt before it and grabbed the powder. He drew in a breath for courage, and threw it into the fireplace.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couches in the living room. Hermione had given Draco permission to bring in the rest, and they did so gladly.

Harry refused Hermione's offer of refreshments and studied her. She had not changed from the last time he had seen her, he reflected. But the Hermione he knew, that was a different matter entirely.

"Draco told us everything, Hermione. Why Kingsley wants us to stop you. Everything." Ron said, his blue eyes intense. "We were so caught up in finding out why you…changed after the War that we didn't bother thinking about the reason behind Kingsley's actions."

Hermione studied Ron for a moment before offering a small smile. Encouraged, Ron reached out and clasped her hand. He shook his head ruefully. "I should have appreciate you more back then, 'Mione. If I did, I would have paid more attention to you and notice that you were changing before the War. And if I did, I would have notice that guy over there falling in love with you and-"

Harry coughed, glaring at Ron. The latter blinked, and caught on. He flushed and muttered about talking nonsense. Draco felt himself blush, for the first time in…forever. He peeked at Hermione, and was half relieved, half disappointed to see that she wasn't looking at him. Sure, he had fallen in love with her, but he hadn't draw up the courage to tell her that, and he was _sure _that she felt the same way about him too.

"That just leaves the question of why you didn't tell us about your plan to dissolve the line between the Muggle and the Wizarding world, Hermione." Startled, Hermione met Harry's eyes and shifted her gaze to Ginny.

"Before I tell you guys _everything_, I need you to meet two people." She rose, barely sparing a glance at Draco who had tensed. "Severus? Charlie?"

Charlie strode into the room confidently, tugging a reluctant Severus behind him. Ginny, Ron and Harry rose at the sight of them and Ginny ran forward to throw herself into Charlie's open arms. He clutched her to him, nose buried in her red hair and murmuring nonsense. Severus hung behind them, eyes shadowed. As if sensing his thoughts, Charlie let go of Ginny to tug his lover forward gently. Ginny stared at the both of them and comprehension shown in her eyes. She threw herself at Severus with no reservation, hugging him like she did with Charlie. The ex professor looked shocked at first, and slowly raised his arms around her, his eyes fluttering close. Charlie grinned broadly at the sight.

He then turned his attention to Ron, and he grew sober. "Ron-" He followed his sister's actions and Charlie sighed in relief while Ron babbled against his chest.

Ginny let go of Severus and turned to Harry. She held out a hand, eyes bright with unshed tears. Her husband swallowed and approached them slowly.

"How?" his voice was hoarse, and his green eyes shadowed with memories. Snape looked at him, and said simply, "Hermione saved me." Harry whirled around, along with Ron. Her best friends stared at her. She sighed.

"I didn't exactly save him. He wasn't meant to die, and…" she raised her hands helplessly and let them fall to her sides. "Sit. I'll need to start from the beginning. However, I think Charlie and Severus have something to say." She nodded at the two lovers.

Waiting until all eyes were on them, Charlie grabbed hold of Severus' head and kissed him. Ron made a gagging noise while Harry looked on with wide eyes. Ginny simply smiled.

The shagging couple surfaced for air and Charlie beamed at the rest of them, Severus panting beside him with a dazed look. "I believe the correct quote for this is: 'Actions speak louder than words?' And since everyone is here today, I would like to make use of this occasion to make an announcement." Severus' eyes widened in comprehension and he tugged at Charlie's hand to no avail.

"Severus and I would be getting married next month."

The silence which followed the announcement rang in the air. Hermione lifted a brow and offered her congratulations. Charlie accepted it with a bigger grin, big enough to show his fangs.

Ron made a choking sound and pointed at Charlie's teeth. His big brother smiled again, and released Severus.

"I'm a vampire."

A/N: Those who don't review are people who don't appreciate words…. I'm babbling


End file.
